Metamorphises
by Queen of Muses
Summary: Draco & Harry are languishing in voldermorts cells Neville, with the help of a powerful spell rescues them. they go back in time. to the time of a teenage voldermort. slash all the way rating might change


Metamorphoses

Anything belonging to the wonderful j. k. Rowling is not mine however much I wish it so

If slash offends bugger off now

An eyeless head turned to look at the door to the dungeon a searching hand was caught and squeezed by the only other person in the room. It was amusing Harry thought that the man he had come to rely upon as his eyes was someone he had once hated with more force than a scale 12 hurricane. Harry waited for the clang and scrape that the old door made when it was opened and gritted himself for the onslaught of pain it heralded. But it never came, instead he heard Draco gasp incredulously, a tungeless sound that Harry had grown used to over the weeks. A voice that seemed generically loud even when it was whispering sounded out a challenge, "Draco, Harry that you?"

"Neville?" Harry couldn't believe his ears "how in the name of all things holy did you get in here?"

"well, first I decapitated crabbe senior and nicked his stuff and then I..." as Neville continued his story Harry marveled on how much Neville had changed since those long ago school days, gone was the virtual doormat of those years, nowadays Neville was, well, a Gryffindor and at times almost Slytherin. That, Harry reflected, was probably a result of breaking out of the hold of the imperious curse Lucius had put on him at the end of their sixth year.

Neville explained why he had come. The spell, the spell that could end the war or even end the war for them. Ten miniutes later the spell was cast, the choices were made. the spell that bound them, held them captive for the rest of there lives was cast.

Their bodies had changed Draco's long blond hair was tied back with a snakeskin band his eyes were ice blue, when he looked at you, you felt those eyes were piercing your soul. His skin was paler than it had ever been before. He was well muscled and the many scars that he had gained during the war had faded, as had the scars of the other two. The ice blond man was taller than before and was now wearing black/blue robes with snakeskin boots and a snakeskin belt.

Neville was different too his brown hair, shaggy now, hung free partially obscuring eyes that had turned the same brown as dark chocolate. Once Neville had left school he had beefed up, until he looked almost like a bear, now he did look like a bear, on steroids. His brown robes were so dark they looked black and when he grinned you could see diamonds had taken the place of the teeth that had been knocked out. A carved oak leg, designed to look like a bears leg and paw, replaced where Beletrix had hacked his real leg off, it was her last defiance before he killed her.

Harry looked at the same time the scariest and the most fantastic. where Voldermort's minions had left only empty sockets and a bloodied scalp there were now orbs made of silvery metal set with emeralds so intensely green they were unlike anything any of the three had seen before. Harry's black hair was now sharing its owners head with strands of the same silvery metal two braids hung down framing his face and at the back his hair was pulled into a pony tail. To keep these tidy were dragon skin and emerald ties. His skin was tanned and he was taller and more muscular. Where his teeth had been knocked out now more emeralds grew. His left hand, the one he had lost to Greyback, was now made of the silvery metal studded with emeralds and like a cat he had extendible claws.

As well as these more physical changes internal things tied in with their magic had changed too. Harry's animagus form of a lion had metamorphosesed into a panther; he also could now turn into a hawk. Neville and Draco who had never unlocked their animagus forms received one, in a flash a huge black bear and an ebony snake were gallivanting around on the floor of the torture chamber watched by a hawk that was perched on a bar suspended from the ceiling. Neville always the sensitive one was now an empath, Draco claimed invisibility from an unresisting universe and Harry was a necromancer able to command armies of the dead and bring back people as goasts, also to condemn people to forever walk an earth that was oblivious to them. Harry decided to try that one out next time he saw Snape.

Footsteps on the stairs outside the dungeon brought the attentions of the young men towards more pressing matters. Six hands joined in the centre of a circle hastily made by Neville two voices chanted a spell, with the tongueless Draco mouthing the words. Harry and Neville were not very surprised to find they could hear Draco in their heads. The three disappeared just before a hooded death eater entered the cell; the black robed man looked around and decided to never admit he had entered the room. The lord Voldermort, he knew did not look kindly on bearers of bad news.

60 (I'm not to sure about the exact date so I put 60 years) years before the empty dungeon was discovered three men materialized in front of Hogwarts castle. Harry stretched "ready for the most dramatic entrance in the history of Hogwarts?" he asked the other two. They nodded, and following Neville walked to the door to the great hall. Draco put his ear against the enormous wooden construction 'OK' he thought to the other two 'he is apologizing about the lack of teachers ... NOW'. Neville in response to Draco mental prompt and Harry's more physical one shoved the wooden doors so they flew open with a bang. Every student and teacher turned to look at the door, and at the three figures who were striding between two of the house tables up to the teachers table. At the front was a man half transformed into a bear, actually this was just Neville normally but that was how it looked to the students. An ice prince and a man who could have auditioned for the role of most metallic man in the universe. Professor Dippet paused in his speech and what must have been a younger Dumbledore suruptiosiosly drew his wand under the table. Neville flanked by Harry and Draco approached the table. "I hear you need some new teachers this year professor" Neville bellowed. The headmaster licked his lips "ah, Yes" he squeaked intimidated by the size of the man standing in front of him, "a flying teacher, a dada teacher and a divination teacher."

"Well sir," bellowed Neville seemingly delighted by this turn of events, "I and my compatriots posses those abilities. Professor Typhon here teaches both quiditch and dada as does professor emerald. They will no dought decide between themselves who will teach what."

"Professor" said the man, supposedly, named emerald "I shall teach quiditch. My compatriot here's... disability shall be less evident in a classroom environment I believe"

"And I." bellowed Neville, by now having serious trouble suppressing a smile. "Am professor Frankson and I shall teach divination."

A few confused minuets later the three men were sitting at the high table tucking into various meats and vegetables. Professor Slughorn was seated next to Draco and soon deduced what the disability alluded to by Harry was. "So, emerald was it" slug horn said leaning past Draco to talk to Harry beyond "what did you say your first names were?"

Neville hearing the questioned bellowed back an answerer, "we didn't but we shall reveal them now, I thanks to a long family tradition am frank, he is Peridot, and the man sitting next to you is deuce, short for a name he would rather not reveal."

"I see"

Draco pulled out a pad of paper and a quill._ Pay no attention, _he wrote,_ my over large friend has lost his brains due to brawn and an incredibly annoying search for something he can use his many diverse talents for._

Slughorn responding to an internal prompt decided not to ask what exactly those talents were.

At the end of the Slytherin table a tall boy with a prefect badge watched the three new teachers with an expression of interest. When Harry's silver and emerald orbs swung round to meet his eyes the boy ducked his head and pretended to talk to the girl next to him. At the teachers table emeralds flashed in a mischifise grin.

"Well" Harry laughed "that went well" a few hours later the three men were relaxing on one of the beds in the room they had been given.

'By the way, what is my first name?' Draco was grinning as he said this but not in a kindly, I'm so happy way, more a, if it means what I think it means you are so dead.

"Well" the massive man looked uneasy; he was an empath after all. "Peridot and emerald are both green stones, I just named myself after my father & Typhon was a half man half snake in Greek mythology."

'And Deuce?'

"Well I didn't have much time to field the question, and the Greek myth thing was already in my head"

'Neville did you call me MEDUSA?'

"Um yes, but I didn't actually tell any one else."

'IT'S SMEGGING GIRLS NAME'

Both spun around and glared at Harry 'and what do you think is so funny mister colored rock'

"Smeg? Draco SMEG?"

'Just because my father is an anti-muggle neandathalic imbecile doesn't mean I can't watch muggle comedy'

Neville and Harry exchanged a glance. "Neandathalic?"

'It means that someone...'

"I guessed"

"Anyway, I call this bed" Harry tiring of the argument bounced up and down on a bed on the left of the room. This called the attention of the other two to the fact that there was only one bed left.

"Dear god I am stuck in the school days of a homicidal maniac with a savior of the wizarding world on a sugar high, Slughorn and, and oh god, moaning myrtle will still be alive. Plus I have to share a bed with a red dwarf obsessed madman who uses the word neandathalic in conversation; whatever I did it was not worth this."

Harry andDraco acting in sync burst out laughing. "Well"Neville finished "at least now I have proof the world is mad"

By the way I always have and always will love Red Dwarf

Neandathalic is my new favorite word

Closely followed by imbecile

I like Greek mythology

The start of this story is a rip off of another fic by an hp fan but the rest is my work

The original pairings for this story were neville/harry/draco & tom riddle/Harry's grandfather but they will probably change now to Harry/Draco tom/blaize zabini's grandfather and Neville/random

Any pairings you people can suggest is good

Feedback is welcome

Any flames will be used to heat up Milo (about this, I don't give a damn about spelling or grammar so if you have a complaint about that yours better be damn well perfect)

I may take a little while to update

Review god damn it


End file.
